A hair styling composition generally contains a high-molecular compound in order to impart hair setting retention. Specifically, a high-molecular compound such as a polyvinylpyrrolidone-based high-molecular compound, a polyvinylether-based high-molecular compound, a polyvinyl acetate-based high-molecular compound is used therein, or an acryl-based high-molecular compound. The blend of such a high-molecular compounds, however, cannot be fully satisfactory in terms of smooth feeling and drying properties (they go through a very unpleasant “tack time” period), though it is capable of imparting high setting retention.
Various patent documents disclose that the use of silicone is advantageous in giving smoothness to hair. However, there exists a problem, that excessive use of silicone extremely softens hair to impair setting retention and, deprives hair, especially when they are thin, of firmness to make it difficult to handle.
Further, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,499 discloses a hair styling composition comprising a specific silicone polymer dissolved in a volatile carrier in order to increase hair setting retention. This hair care cosmetic composition is prepared in such a manner that silicone gum, silica or silicone elastomer, and a silicone resin are dissolved in a volatile carrier such as octamethyltetrasiloxane, and the resultant composition is useful for hair cosmetics. Further, the specification of Japanese Patent No. 3043816 discloses a hair care cosmetic composition which gives setting retention and smoothness to hair by the use of cross-linked silicone. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 10-114622 discloses the use of silica core/silicone shell particles for hair cosmetics. It is noted that the invention disclosed in this laid-opened publication comprises silica core/silicone shell particles independently and in No. Hei 10-114622 any effect obtained when polyalkyleneoxide modified trisiloxane is blended therein is not described.
As mentioned above, the use of specific silicone as hair care cosmetics has been already known, but any of hair care cosmetics obtained by these well-known arts is not fully satisfactory in terms of hair setting retention and feeling such as smoothness and aesthetics upon drying, and further improvement has been desired.
The present invention is made from such viewpoints. It is an object of the present invention to provide a hair styling composition, which does not satisfactory setting retention and smooth feel but also overcomes the “tack time”.